Collisions from Another Time
by Chains of Reaction808
Summary: Two mages find something more then a few experience points on their leveling up trip. something that hasn't been unearthed for over 200 years.
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fan-fic, so hopefully you guys like it I obviously do not own Ragnarok, otherwise I would be a rich monkey. and I wouldn't keep running out of money and having to wait to play RO again TT ok, on with my fan-fic...

Bat-chan

Chp.1

?-June 17th, 1843-

The young priestess ran down the hall panting while tears streamed down her face. _Why, why is this happening?_ She thought. _Please, let this all be a dream, no, just a horrible nightmare I will soon wake from..._ All of her friends and her brother, they had been taken from her in the worst way possible. Along the hall, she could see bloodstains and skeletons from other unfortunate travelers who had not been wise enough to stay away from that place. All she could ask herself is why she didn't do the same.

She then fell on her knees at the end of the hall, which was a shrine. "Oh, God..." She pleaded, clasping her hands together, "Please, let me wake from this nightmare, let me forget all that's happened..." She sobbed, not noticing the muffled footsteps behind her. She continued to plead, before the figure behind her lowered it's axe, into the priestess' back. She didn't even have time to scream, as her eyes went blank, and she fell with a thud to the ground. Blood pooled under her as the figure walked away, chuckling to itself before it turned into horrible, menacing, uncontrollable laughter.

Prontera Field-March 25th, 2005-

The poring screamed before it was turned into a dust pile by a certain Mage's Thunderstorm. He smiled. The damage inflicted

upon the poring was better then last time. "Yay master! Your the best!" yelled an over-enthusiastic girl. She was also a mage, but not a particularly

strong one. The stronger mage turned around to find a small Blonde headed girl, probably only about 13. "Hey Zaku," The other mage greeted the smaller one. "where have you been?" The stronger mage's name was Big TF, but most people called him 'Big' for short.

"Oh, no where. Just been attempting to level up," The younger Mage, preferably known as Zakukou, who was mostly called 'Zaku'. "I kept getting beaten up by the stinking Maya" She sighed. Maya's were very strong creatures in RO, They could even fell the strongest warriors.

"Well, want to head back to Izlude?" Big asked. Zakukou's face lit up when she heard this. "YES!" She exclaimed happily. Zaku loved Izlude, and so did Big. Well, they mostly loved this house in front of Izlude, where Big would sit inside of and scare novices and such. The reason Zaku called Big 'master' was because he was at least 10 levels stronger then her, so she looked up to him. He should be a Wizard by now, but he couldn't pass the wizard test. So he needed to level up a little bit more. Zakukou still was not a high enough level to take the test, but she was going to become a Sage.

Along the way, Big blasted away a few more porings since he was bored, and Zakukou of course cheered him on. When they went into Izlude, Big went to the tool shop to sell some findings he had got from blowing up a few monsters. Then they left Izlude again to back to Prontera. They mostly went there when they were bored. Alot of things happen over there, so why not take part in it? Sometimes there were massacres, and Zakukou and Big took their part in it and helped kill the monster. They mostly couldn't do anything, all the higher level people would do most of it.

Some dancers were doing a standoff, and there were countless swordsman running around, typical things in front of Prontera. "Hey Big," Zakukou said thoughtfully, "Isn't this weekend double point weekend?" Double point weekend meant that the exp. point value doubled. Since Zakukou was having a hard time leveling up anyway, this could help her alot. "Yes, it is." Answered Big, with the reply Zakukou was hoping for. "Well, do you want to go level up at Ant Hell then?" She asked. They often went to Ant Hell, because it was the only place they could level up without getting beaten up. They didn't get that many exp. points, but it was better then nothing.

"I guess so..." Big answered hesitantly. Zakukou would look at his expression, but it was always blocked by his smiling mask which he wore constantly. Zakukou never really saw his face before, except for the rare moments when he took it off. "Well, I do need some more zeny." He said again. "For what?" Zakukou asked him. "Oh, nothing," He replied, standing up. "Let's go then."

Payon-June 9th, 1843-

"Ok sir, I'll get that cleaned up right away!" Smiled the girl at the counter. Her name was Mei, and she was an priest in-training. She hummed happily to herself as she handed the man's jacket to her brother, Zarius. Mei and Zarius had their own family cleaning service, which had been brought down for generations from members of their family. It wasn't the richest life, but they had to get by somehow, and it was something their family name was known for in Payon.

They did their job for another three hours until it was time to close down the store. Zarius sighed as he locked the latch for the front door. "What is it, Zarius?" Mei asked, obviously noticing this. "Oh, nothing," He replied, even though it was obviously something, "Well, you've been spending so much time in the store lately, you haven't been doing anything for your priest training." He finally blurted out. Mei laughed lightly at this. "Zarius, you worry too much. I can take the test anytime, so it's ok. Besides, I've got most of it down." She told him. She only had to remember a few more spells to e ready for the test.

"Well, you know, the sooner the better, right?" He told her, with a sad smile on his face. Mei pouted, "Zarius, your doing it again!" She said to him angrily. He looked off into the distance. "Well, that's what brothers are for, right?" He said. Mei was 14 years old, and she had long black, glossy hair that was in a neat braid. Zarius was 19, and he was a monk. He had dark brown shaggy hair, which blew his bangs in his face at times. "Let's go home, Mei. We don't have work tomorrow, so I can help you for your test. Let's go home now."


	2. Training and Entering

Thank you Asuran-73! . Reviews are so fun X3

Chp.2

Payon-June 10th, 1843-

Mei happily ran to the store, choosing some fruits and vegetables then she payed for them. She was so happy that Zarius was going to help her with training. She really wanted to become a priestess, and having a very giving brother helped that. As she collected her change from the shop owner, a dancer ran up walked slyly behind her, then yelled in her ear, "HEY MEI!"

The dancers response was Mei yelling, then covering her ears. She slowly opened them and greeted weakly, "Hey Kat..." Kat, who was the dancer, giggled then said "It's always so fun to see you do that." Kat was a high level dancer, with nicely short cut blonde hair. Being a dancer, alot of perverts approached her, but Kat knew how to care for herself. "I really wish you'd stop doing that," Mei sighed, "Well, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really," Kat replied, pushing a strand of hair back, "Just wanted to help you with your training" Mei smiled at this. She loved it when her friends were so nice to her. "Thank you." Mei told her, "for helping me." Kat laughed. "Your too nice, Mei. It's a good thing your not an Thief." Then they both saw Zarius at the end of the road, waiting for Mei.

Ant hell-March 25th, 2005-

Zakukou boldly followed her master through the entrance to ant hell. She often went here at times to level up, because she soon wished to become a sage. Maybe one day, she mused. She would never come to ant hell alone though, she would never admit, because she was scared of the dark corridors of Ant Hell.

"Come on, here's one." Big said, as he broke the silence. He referred to the Demino which was scuttling along the ground, oblivious of the two mages, or it just didn't care much. Zakukou muttered a spell, which illuminated the cave with a great flame. She then threw the flames at that Demino, scorching it. Big then used his Lightning bolt, which finished it off in a flash.

Zakukou sighed happily. Her fire bolt had almsot finished it off on the first shot. She was very grateful for her master's training, because she wouldn't get around otherwise without it. Big was also impressed. Maybe she would become a sage in no time at all. "Let's go in further," He told her as he gestured further into the cave.

The two mages went in the cave more, but to no avail. The Andres, Deminos, and Pieres were all gone, which was very odd. Normally this cave was bustling with the skitters of these ant-like monsters. Big pondered about this, and thought that maybe they all went to the second level of the cave. Big led Zakukou to the warp portal which led to the second level, and went in. Zakukou breathed in, then followed in after him.

Payon field-June 10th, 1843-

"Yeah, that's alot better Mei!" Zarius complimented Mei. She was testing her heal skill on a Smokie, a racoon type monster. The Smokie purred happily as it was healed from a fight from a swordsman a while ago. Mei's Heal was improving, and this made Zarius happy. As Zarius helped Mei, Kat sat on a log and gazed at Zarius. She would be lying if she said she didn't like him, she really did. She hoped that Mei never noticed this.

They soon ended their training, and Zarius and Mei headed home. "Um, hey, Zarius..." Kat stuttered embarrasingly to Zarius, "Uh... see you tomorrow?" Zarius was confused at this, but yet he answered with a warm smile, "Yeah, sure thing." Kat smiled a wide smile, then ran off home. Mei laughed. It was kind of obvious that Kat had a crush on Zarius. He may not know, but Mei wasn't the type of person to tell other people's secrets.

"You did really well today, Mei." Zarius told her. "Shall I help you tomorrow as well?" Mei shook her head softly, and said "Nah, that's ok. I was try myself this time, see if I changed any." Zarius laughed softly. "Just be careful, ok?" Mei sighed, and said "Zarius, I'm not a little kid anymore! Stop talking like that, it's weird." Then they walked home in silence, both of them ready for a good nights sleep, seeing as they had to open up shop again tomorrow.


End file.
